


Miko Unprecedented

by Dwriter99



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwriter99/pseuds/Dwriter99
Summary: Kagome is a healer of both youkai and humans until she finds out a plot to exterminate all youkai. Working with Sesshomaru, they hope to find a way to save his people and restore peace.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

Laughter assaulted everyone's ears as children ran back and forth across the floor of the dojo. A teenage girl with wavy blue-black hair weaved through the group until she tapped someone on the shoulder while shouting "tag, you're it." A disgusted grumble from the door caused her to look up. A slightly older teenager that boor a close resemblance, except for the look of having a stick shoved up her ass, was standing there.

"Kikyou," the girl laughed and stopped running. "What can I do for you."

"Lady Kaede wants to see you immediately, Kagome." Kikyou snapped.

Smiling, Kagome left the gaggle of children to follow her sister. They wove through the halls of the shrine, before coming to a closed door. Knocking, the girls made their way into the room after the person within bade them in. Behind an ornate wooden desk, a wrinkled older woman with grey hair sat reading through some papers. Both girls bowed respectfully, waiting for their mentor to acknowledge them.

"Kikyou go back to your training, I wish to speak with Kagome alone." she finally spoke after a few minutes. Bowing, the elder sister left, closing the door behind her. Kaede sighed as she scrutinized the girl in front of her.

"I fear child, that I have unhappy news for ye," she started.

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Kagome asked innocently.

"The leaders of the various Miko and Monk orders have met to go over the training of the more promising novitiates."

Kagome's heart fell, "They are choosing Kikyou, aren't they?"  
Kaede nodded, "There is more child. Since you have shown little spiritual power, they have decided that it is time for you to return to the human world and be normal. It is too dangerous for you to stay."

"But this is my home. I don't want to be separated from my sister, or you, Kaede." Tears started to create rivers down her face.

Kaede stood up and walked over to the girl before wrapping her in a hug. "I know ye don't want to go," she whispered, "but it is for the best. Ye don't want to be stuck in your sister's shadow for the rest of your life, do ye." The girl in her arms shook her head. "Good, I have found ye a nice school and a place to live."

Pushing herself from Kaede's grasp, Kagome wiped away her tears before bowing to the older woman. She made her way back to her way before completely breaking down. Sliding to the floor, she let the tears and the anger flow. Kagome knew they would have picked Kikyou to train to be the next high priestess, but she never expected them to want to send her away to be a normal human. When the tears had stopped, she slowly crawled up off the floor and packed a change of clothes. Leaving the shrine, she made her way down the multiple sets of stairs. Kagome knew Kaede would be mad that she just left, but there was nothing left for her there. She waved down a taxi and before she got in, Kagome looked up to the sanctuary on the top of the hill. Focusing on herself, she let the tight control she had on her reiki go for just a second sending a message that no one would hear. Kagome was a powerful Miko, and no order could say that she wasn't. In the distance, a Youkai power rose to answer her.


	2. Chapter 1- 12 Years Later

"Fucking hell, that bastard," the door to the clinic slammed open, causing Kagome to look up from her current patient to the hanyou who was dripping blood all over her floor. 

"Inuyasha, language," she snapped, "There are children present."

He looked at the kitsune who was asleep on the bench on the wall. Lifting an eyebrow, he glared at the Miko. She shrugged and sent the Youkai she had been treating on their way with instruction on when to use their medicine. Following the blood trail that Inuyasha had left, Kagome found him passed out on her exam table in the back room. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and pulled her reiki up. Letting it flow through her and into him, Kagome knit up his wounds letting his Youkai do most of the work. When all was healed, she covered him with a blanket and started cleaning up the mess that he made, again. 

Once the clinic was cleaned and back in order, Kagome made her way to the sleeping kitsune and whispered, Shippo. He startled awake, looking around until he saw the laughter on her face. Hopping off the bench, he climbed up her shoulder. Locking up the clinic they entered into the bustling streets of Edo Prefecture, the border town between the lands controlled by the Youkai and the humans.   
As they walked down the street, they passed people in both modern and traditional garb. There were humans, Youkai, and hanyou altogether, working and living in relative peace. The Giant gates and wall that separated the races, dividing the country in two was highlighted orange by the setting sun as they wove down the maze of streets. Their home was in a dirty building near the wall. All ignored the pair as they let themselves into the one-room apartment. Shippo hopped off her shoulder and turned the tv on before sitting on the couch. Kagome smiled as her adopted son watched cartoons as she began to cook dinner. 

"Mom, what did Inuyasha do this time?" the kit asked. 

"I don't know, honey, he was in pretty bad shape, though." She paused, "Of course, knowing him, he opened his mouth to someone he shouldn't have."

They both dissolved into laughter since that was probably what happened. She called Shippo to dinner, and they ate in relative silence. Kagome helped him take a bath and get cleaned up before they crawled into her bed. 

"Mom, can you sing me a lullaby," Shippo requested.

"Of course, sweetie, do you have a preference."

The kit shook his head. Quietly Kagome started to hum a song her mother had sang to her before singing the words in her alto voice. Slowly Shippo's eyes closed, and Kagome followed him into sleep.   
The next morning Kagome woke to a small body of fluff shaking her. Opening her eyes, she saw Shippo tugging at her shirt. Groaning, Kagome rolled over and wandered into the kitchen. Grabbing the steaming cup of coffee from her automatic coffee machine, she took a delicate sip. The caffeine ran through her veins, waking her up and kickstarting her day. Pouring a bowl of cereal for Shippo, Kagome started to gather their things. 

She dropped Shippo off at his pre-school before opening her clinic. When Kagome checked the backroom, she found that Inuyasha had already left. There was no note or a thank you just a small pile of money. Sighing at Inuyasha's behavior, Kagome started her day as her first patient arrived. He was a human that had a nasty scratch across his chest and a surly attitude. 

"Goddam Youkai, they should all be killed," he muttered as Kagome wrapped a bandage around him.

"Don't say things like that," she admonished. "There is good Youkai, and bad Youkai just like there are good and bad humans."

"What are you some kind of Youkai lover?"

"I believe that all people, no matter their race, should be treated with respect."

He scoffed and shoved her off him and left the clinic. Kagome sighed at yet another racist customer. At least he had paid her beforehand. Cleaning up the mess she had made to treat him, Kagome did not notice that the door had opened. Walking into the front room, Kagome was absorbed muttering about assholes and how they multiply, not seeing the person sitting on the bench. Turning around, Kagome yelped and dropped all her papers. The woman across from her could not help but laugh at Kagome.

"Sango, what are you doing here, scaring me," she asked. 

"I can't just drop in and see my friend," she said innocently as she helped the younger girl gather her papers.

"Perhaps, but I know you have been busy with the slayers. You don't get many opportunities to come to Edo Prefecture unless your here to work."

"I am not on a mission for the slayers. I am here to see you."

Sango's tone alerted Kagome that something was up. Quickly she invited the older girl to grab a cup of coffee. They locked the clinic and wandered through the bustling streets. Kagome observed her friend and noticed a tightness in her face that had not been there previously. There had not been any significant Youkai attacks since the new high king had ascended, so the slayers were not busy. Kagome knew that Sango would tell were when she was ready. The girls entered one of their favorite coffee places and ordered before sitting down. Looking around, Kagome observed that it was a quiet day, not many people in the store. 

"Okay," Kagome started, "What is wrong. You weren't supposed to be here for another couple of months."

Sango sighed. "I had to warn you," she looked around to make sure that no one was listening. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she said "the slayers have teamed up with the monks and Mikos creating what is known as the Conclave. They mean to permanently close the gates in all the border towns before exterminating all the Youkai on the human side. Then they plan on attacking the Youkai on the other side of the wall. They want to go to war."

Kagome froze and looked at her friend.

"Are you sure, Kaede would never let this happen," she asked.

"Kaede stepped down over a year ago."

"Kikyou?"

Sango nodded. Sipping her coffee, Kagome studied Sango and lost herself to her memories of her sister and her hatred of anything demonic. Sighing, Kagome asked Sango what she was going to do about it.

"I don't have the connections you do, Kags, you know people in the demon community. They have no idea what is coming. There will be no warning."

"How long do we have before Kikyou enacts her plan."

"I could only give you a twenty-four-hour warning."

"You're kidding Sango how are we going to save them all with only 24 hours," Kagome almost shouted. "There are hundreds of demons that live on this side of the wall."

"I was thinking about you and Shippo." Sango snapped.

"I need you to warn what youkai you can Sango, I have to warn the youkai government." Kagome rambled. "I can't let them die."

"Kagome, do you know what you are saying? You are talking about gaining an audience with the high king, who is notorious for hating humans, especially Mikos."

"I have to try Sango. Warn those you can."

"What makes you think people will listen to a prominent member of the slayers guild?"

"Sango, you are fair, and you know people that they will listen too. You have contacts as well."

Sango nodded, before answering. "I don't feel comfortable with you going into the belly of the beast. No one knows anything about the high king except his hatred of humans."

"You know I can't sit around and let innocents die. I have one more favor to ask of you. Can you pick Shippo up from his preschool, and make sure you both are on the other side of the wall before the gates close."

Kagome stood as Sango nodded her agreement. Leaving the cafe, she pulled out her phone and searched for a number. Taking a deep breath, she hit call. Ring, Ring, no answer. Sighing with either relief or frustration, Kagome made her way back to her clinic as she left a message. 

Unlocking the door, she entered but kept the closed sign-up. Pacing back and forth, Kagome kept checking her phone, her reiki was fluttering just under her skin. She could not believe that her sister was going to try to commit genocide on the Youkai. They had their differences, and Kikyou had always been cold, but they were taught the same thing: Youkai may be different, but they are no better or worse than humans. Frustrated, she kicked the edge of her desk.

"We can't have my woman hurting herself now can we," came a voice behind her.

In her anger, Kagome did not feel a youkai coming up on her. Turning around, she snapped, "I am NOT your woman Kouga, and you should answer your phone."

"I was in a meeting, what can I do for you," he smirked.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome eyed the wolf Youkai. "Can you get me a meeting with the High King or was that just talk to attempt to get into my pants."

"Why would you want a meeting with the ice lord himself?"

"Let's say that it has to do with a matter of great importance to the Youkai community."

Kouga examined the woman in front of him and saw a hint of concern mixed with fear. Kagome met his gaze, hoping that he had been telling the truth, only the inner circle knew where the Western palace was. He shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I know where the palace is, and I might be able to get you a meeting with High King Sesshomaru. But there is no guarantee he will listen to anything you have to say."

Kagome blanched; remembering Sango's warning that the ice lord was well known for his hatred of humans. Steeling her gaze, Kagome told Kouga to take her there. Nodding, he opened the door and motioned for her to follow him. They wove through the people making their way to the gates. Kagome paused before walking through them. In all the years she had lived in Edo Prefecture, she had never been across the wall. Mikos were not welcome in Youkai territory. When Kouga looked back, Kagome took her first step into the Western Lands.

Following Kouga, Kagome was able to observe that there was little difference between the two sides. More Youkai was in their natural form, and there were fewer humans, but it was like the human side. The two made their way to the train station. Once they were on board, Kouga explained once they were out of town, he would have to carry her to the palace. The trip would take several hours. Kagome sat back and closed her eyes to conserve energy.

Shaking made Kagome crack her eyes. Kouga was running through the forest. There was a large castle looming out of the mountain in front of them. Calling up her reiki Kagome sent her senses out around her. Multiple Youkai signatures answered her. None seemed overly powerful, causing her to wonder if the high king was around. 

When they reached the gate, Kouga set her down. Guards nodded to him as they passed through. Kagome kept a tight leash on her reiki as Youkai swirled all around her. He took her deeper into the castle, following twists and turns until Kagome was considered lost. Kouga slowed as they turned a corner. Loud voices echoed down the hallway. Slowly the shouting became more distinct as they moved closer. He motioned for her to stand back as he opened the door where the yelling was loudest.

"You Bastard," someone shouted. "Why won't you let me go after that fucker."

Kagome started; she knew that voice. Peaking around Kouga, Kagome saw Inuyasha shouting at an Inu-Daiyoukai. She could not make out his features because they are shrouded in darkness. 

"Kouga, you finally arrived," A cold inflectionless voice stated, ignoring Inuyasha. 

Bowing his head, Kouga offered an apology. "I was tardy due to the Miko Kagome needing an audience with you." He stepped out of the way, revealing her.

Kagome entered the room and gave a low bow. Looking around, she saw not only Inuyasha but several other demons around a table that had a 3D interactive map. Her gaze followed its way down the table to the man that stood at the head. Stepping out of the shadows, the youkai glared at her. He was taller than everyone else in the room and carried himself with a regal air. His face was a cold, indifferent mask that was highlighted with two magenta stripes and a crescent moon on his forehead that was framed with silver bangs. He was the single most terrifying and beautiful man that Kagome had ever seen.

"High King Sesshomaru," she bowed.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth or Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled trying to get this chapter out. It isn't exactly what I had planned but that is the way it played out.

The room was silent, all eyes were on Kagome. When she rose from her bow, the only person she had her eyes on was Sesshomaru. While his face was passive, she could see his eyes glaring at her presence. 

"What could a Miko possibly want with this Sesshomaru," he stated coldly.

Looking around, Kagome observed the demons surrounding her. The only friendly faces were Inuyasha and Kouga. Gulping, she squared her shoulders and stared at the king in front of her. 

"Your majesty, I have just received a report that the Conclave is going to separate and annihilate the youkai on the human side of the wall."

"Hn" was his only response. The rest of his council exploded into shouts of outrage, disbelief, and shock. Shouting erupted, ranging from disbelief to asking who she thought she was. 

"Look, all I am asking of you is to pull back the registered youkai on the other side of the wall," Kagome snapped.

When the din did not settle, Sesshomaru released a fraction of his youkai power. Silence reigned as the shocked demons sat down.

"Why should this Sesshomaru trust You, Miko," he calmly stated. "You could be trying to weaken my borders with this absurd request."

Kagome curled her hands into a tight fist. She felt her reiki surge to answer the insult leveled at her. Pulling it back, she breathed in and calmed her spirit. Staring around the room, she caught Inuyasha's and Kouga's eyes. They both nodded at her. 

"Why would I help the Miko orders when they did not see me fit to be a member." Kagome challenged. "Inuyasha and Kouga can attest that I have both human and youkai interest in mind. I just want to protect the innocent, which by the way, is what any true Miko would do."

"I can agree with Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. "She has been healing me of your 'trainin' for years."

"Hn," the stoic youkai glared at his half-brother. 

"Please, your majesty, send word to what spies you have in the conclave. They can tell you I am telling you the truth."

One of the others of the council members piped up, "Wouldn't your order ex-communicate you for giving us this information?"

"I have not been a part of a Miko order for twelve years, as I mentioned earlier." She snapped.

The high king's eyes flashed, as another member of his council shouted. "Then how did someone like you come across such information. Perhaps you are here to kill Lord Sesshomaru to get back into your orders, good graces." 

Kagome growled, enraged at the accusation. Sesshomaru's eyes danced as he watched her draw on her power and level her gaze at the accusing Youkai. "If you think that I could harm another creature in cold blood, you know nothing. A Miko does everything they can to help those around them. The conclave is corrupt, and I will not be accused of doing their bidding. I walked into the enemy's camp to attempt to save some lives, but since it seems my warning is not welcome nor acknowledge, then I shall take my leave."

Bowing to Sesshomaru, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. There was no one down the hall as she turned to walk the direction, she thought Kouga had brought her. 

An hour later, Kagome turned another corner that led to a different hallway that looked exactly like the previous hallway. Frustrated with herself, Kouga, and Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome started to try several doors down the hall. She peaked into the one that finally opened to find and ornate bedroom that housed and elaborate four-post Western-style bed. Backing out of the room, Kagome ran into a solid mass. Turning around, Kagome saw piercing gold eyes that stared into her soul. They were connected with hard features that frowned at her. 

"Perhaps my advisors were correct, Miko. You are here to assassinate me," High King Sesshomaru smirked.

"I am not here to kill you," Kagome shouted. "How many times do I have to say that."

"Then why are you in my bedroom?"

"I am not here on purpose, I was lost." She stammered, "Why do all of your hallways look the same?"

"Hn."

Kagome wanted to smack that smug look off of his face. Her hand moved upon its own accord to his face. She felt the prick of his claws against her wrist. Looking up, Kagome saw her hand being gripped by his.

"I should kill you for daring to touch this Sesshomaru, Miko."

Gulping, Kagome pulled her hand away as Inuyasha rounded the corner. 

"Kagome, where have you been? Kouga and I have been worried."

"I got lost, you baka." Kagome snapped. 

"I am sorry, Kags." Inuyasha pulled her away from Lord Sesshomaru. "Kouga and I were able to convince the council and bastard to send messengers to our people stationed in the human territories. We should hear back from them tomorrow morning." 

"I need to get back to the city, Yash. Sango should be waiting for me with Shippo. He hasn't spent a night away from me since I adopted him."

"It's getting late Kags, I couldn't get you back until it was after midnight. It is better that you spend the night here. I will get you back in the morning. I Promise."

Resigning herself to the situation, Kagome followed Inuyasha down the hallway. He stopped about four doors down from Sesshomaru's room and opened the door. He motioned for her to go first. The room was decorated in blacks and reds. Draperies covered the walls and flowed from the ceiling. Walking farther in, Kagome could hear the tinkling of water. As she explored, she came across a hot spring, with a window that overlooked a radiant garden with a never-ending cavern. 

"This is your room?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I figured it would be safer for you to spend the night here instead of the guest quarters. Since the bastard is gunning for ya."

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

He shrugged and plopped down in front of the door with his sword on his lap. When he did not speak anymore, Kagome made herself as comfortable as she could on the futon. Sleep did not claim her as events of the day ran through her head. Mostly Shippo's face danced across her mind. She missed his small mass cuddled up against her. 

Hours later a pounding on the door cause Kagome to open her eyes. Inuyasha rose from his position and opened the door. A small imp started to tell him that the excellent Lord Sesshomaru was requesting his presence in the war room. Inuyasha slammed the door growling. His face softened when he saw Kagome peaking up from the blankets. 

"I think that spies have come back with an answer. We have to go."

Kagome nodded and crawled out of the futon. Her eyes felt like sandpaper, as she followed Inuyasha to the war room. When they entered, Kagome slipped into the corner. Lord Sesshomaru was the only one who acknowledged her presence.

"The spies have reported back the truth of Kagome's claims," Kouga reported. "The Youkai in the border towns have begun to relocate to our side of the wall. Someone already sent a warning to those areas. Unfortunately, the registered Youkai farther out will not make it in time. The unregistered are trying to hide as many as they can, but it will still be hundreds who are slaughtered."

"Why will they not make it in time, Kouga?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"The timeline was a lie. High Priestess Kikyou has changed the deadline to noon today."

"No!" Kagome screamed.

All eyes turned to her.

"I have to get back now," she demanded.

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome's hand. Once they were in the hall, he indicated that she should hop on his back. He started running down the various hallways and out of the fortress into the forest. Kagome held on for dear life as he ate up miles, cutting the time it took her and Koga to get to the fort in half. While Inuyasha was buying train tickets, Kagome checked the time. It was almost ten. Once they boarded the train, Kagome could not settle.

"Kags, we are going to make it. Shippo will be waiting for you." Inuyasha tried to reassure her.

"I should have never left. I am a terrible mother. I put the good of strangers over the safety of my own son," Kagome cried. 

Inuyasha pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He started to rub her hair and murmured different platitudes. Eventually, she calmed enough to sit and watch the scenery going by. 

At exactly 11:30, the conductor announced that the train was pulling in Edo Prefecture station. Kagome hopped up and stood at the door, waiting for it to open. She bolted with Inuyasha right behind her the second it did. The streets her packed with both humans and Youkai. They could feel the tension in the air as they attempted to push their way to the gate. Inuyasha's temper got the better of him, and he grabbed Kagome and lept to the rooftops to make up time. 

The square in front of the gate was writhing with bodies. People kept pushing in through the gate not caring of those who fell and got trampled. Fear was heaving in the air. Kagome could feel a great holy power combination on the other side of the gate, driving the people. Her panicked look was mirrored on Inuyasha's face. The cleansing had started early.

"Yash, we have to get down there."

He nodded and gripped her waist as they lept into the fray. The mass of bodies quickly separated the friends. Kagome started to search for Shippo's unique aura or Sango's high pony-tail and pink armor.   
"Shippo, Sango," She shouted as she pushed toward the gate. 

Kagome's voice was getting hoarse when she felt a slight tug on her reiki. Looking toward the direction it came from, she heard the rumble and creak as the gates began to close. Pulsing out her reiki, Kagome created a path towards the touch. Running at the gate, she screamed Shippo's name.

"Mom," was the most beautiful thing she heard. Ducking left, Kagome saw Shippo on Sango's shoulder next to the edge of the wall. Flaring more reiki, Kagome pushed the demons out of her way and pulled her son into her arms. Sango sent her a tired smile and leaned against the wall as the gates clanged shut. There was a moment of silence before screams started on the other side of the wall. Kagome was trying to block out the overwhelming feeling of power when Inuyasha found them. His aura calmed her own. Hugging Shippo close, Kagome knew that the dying screams of Youkai and human sympathizers were a sound that she would never forget in all her years.


	4. Chapter 3: What Happens Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter a few times to get the feeling right. Some of the things that have been happening in the US was inspiration that will definitely come into play even more later.

There was a deathly silence that followed the unseen massacre. Every person in the square staring at the wall envisioning the horrors that were exacted on their friends and family. The movement pulled Kagome and Sango out of their shock. A young man with short black hair and a purple suit was making his way to them. Sango's face lit up before a slap echoed across the silence. Inuyasha jumped at the interruption and looked at his companions.

"Miroku, you bastard," Inuyasha shouted. "I thought you were in jail."

"No, my good friend. The lovely Sango here called in the favor that I owed her, and here I am," The man with a handprint said with a flourish.

"You know you could have said hello instead of grabbing my butt," Sango snarled.

"Guys," Kagome snapped, "We can't just stay here. Mir, it's good to see you, do you still have an apartment on this side of the wall."

"Yeah, but it won't fit all of us comfortably."

"You don't have to worry about me," Yash interrupted. "I have to get back to Lord Icicle Butt and apprise him of the situation."

Grabbing Kagome's phone, he programmed his number into it, saying if the need arises, they could get a hold of him. With a nod, Inuyasha took off leaving the group to follow Miroku to his apartment. When they arrived, Kagome was amazed at the closet-sized space that was covered in dust and junk. She and Sango immediately got cleaning and organizing. Miroku turned on his television as a distraction for Shippou, but Sango did not let him change the channel because the news reporter was discussing the massacre at the border towns. Everyone froze listening to the report unfold. 

"The Prime Minister," the reporter announced, "maintains that the government has nothing to do with the recent attacks on Youkai in the border cities. It is the Conclaves prerogative to deal with Youkai concerns and that they would not act without just cause."

"That's bullshit," Sango announced as she shut the television off. 

"I know my dear Sango but there is nothing we can do to prove that the Conclave acted without cause," Miroku countered. 

"It doesn't matter at this point," Kagome muttered as she turned back to her task. She felt Shippou grip her hand, as he assured her that all would be alright. Wrapping him into a hug Kagome let her tears fall. 

>>>

A week had passed without significant attacks on Youkai but there had been rumors that there were small raids that were happening all over the human lands. Kagome and the others tried to gather information on what was happening outside the wall, but all levels of communication had been cut off. 

Kagome was wandering down the market street when she heard a commotion. Turning off the path she saw a group of various Youkai surrounding a fallen body. Summoning her reiki Kagome ran down the alley. She pushed out her power toward the Youkai in the circle and pushed them from the figure huddled in the fetal position. Summoning a barrier around the figure Kagome saw that it was a human. The Youkai she pushed away got back up and started to surround her. 

"You don't have to do this," Kagome shouted.

"Of course, we do," one of the Youkai hissed. "It was your kind that murdered ours."

"Humans on this side of the wall are not enemies they are in as much danger from the Conclave as you."

As the demons swarmed her, Kagome pulled on her reiki. As she was about to send out another wave, she noticed that each demon and the human were injured. Instead of repelling them, she changed her power to one of healing instead. When the wave surfed out each injury on the creatures around her knitted together and healed instantaneously. The Youkai stopped as her powered receded.

"We are all in this together, Youkai and human," Kagome lamented. "The Conclave is the enemy not each other."

She grabbed the human and dragged them from the alley back into the main market street. After dropping him at a vendor that she trusted Kagome made her way back to Miroku's apartment. Only Shippou was there playing with some toys that they had picked up when she walked in. He ran up and gave her a hug before going back to what he was doing. Kagome grabbed a glass of water and sat on the couch to wait for the others to come back. 

She did not have to wait long before the two walked in. Miroku was wearing a bright red handprint and Sango was glowering at the monk. Kagome chuckled at the pair before getting up to help them with the packages that they had brought. Once everyone had settled Kagome related to what had happened on her trip to the market.

"I have noticed the increasing hostility between Youkai and humans as I have wandered the city," Miroku voiced.

"As have I," Sango added. "Being human is not something good to be on this side of the wall at the moment. Most Youkai are willing to think that all humans are like the Conclave or at least they are below them."

Kagome sat back on contemplated what the others had said. Looking around she realized that the others had stopped talking and were staring at her. A knock on the door interrupted the silence that had permeated the apartment. Miroku opened the door a crack, sensing a demonic aura. Sango and Kagome stood to his side prepared for the worst. 

"We are looking for the Miko," one of the Youkai said.

"What do you want with her," Miroku cautiously asked.

"We are asking for her help."

Kagome put her hand on Miroku's shoulder and motioned for him to move. Opening the door, she saw the group of Youkai from earlier. Stepping into the hallway she pulsed her aura as a warning. The leader, a type of dragon, stepped forward and put out his hand as a sign of peace.

"We could use your help Miko," he said uncertainly.

"Why would I want to help those who choose to hurt others," Kagome asked coolly.

"Please come and see. There is nowhere else we can turn."

The Youkai turned around and left the small group. Looking at Miroku and Sango, Kagome shrugged and gathered Shippou up before chasing after them. The group of Youkai led them farther into the city than any of the group had been before. Tall buildings turned into houses and nature started sprout up everywhere. The group was led through a copse of trees that revealed a moss-covered warehouse. Entering the building they were plunged into a dark tunnel. Slowly their eyes adjusted revealing a light at the end of the tunnel. Miroku snorted at the thought. As they walked forward painful moans and other sounds of suffering reached their ears. Exiting the doorway, the group was met with the sight of hundreds of Youkai laying on stretchers or the floor. Each one was wrapped in bandages or had missing parts. Kagome found the aura of pain overwhelming. Gripping Shippou closely, she eyed the creatures that had brought them here.

"What is this?" She gasped.

Motioning around the room the leader stated, "These are the poor souls who were too close to the wall when the Conclave began to purify our brethren on the other side. That holy power is now keeping their innate self-healing from kicking in. If nothing is done, then each of these people will die a painful death in a matter of days if not hours." He paused, "This is why humans should be under our boots or dead, Miko. They have only caused suffering."

"Only a select few humans have caused this," Kagome growled. "You brought me here to help. Didn't you?"

When the Youkai nodded Kagome jumped into action. Striding toward the injured creatures she spouted orders to gather new bandages, clean water, and basic medical supplies. "Miroku, I will need your holy powers as well." Startled the monk followed her.

"Kagome, I don't know how to heal Youkai."

"I know, but I can show you how."

Grabbing his hand, they knelt next to the first victim. It was a raccoon Youkai, whose entire left side had been purified. Some bone showed through what was left of the skin along the ribcage and hip area. The entire left arm and leg were gone, and burns lace the face revealing his skull. Placing their entwined hands on the chest Kagome began to speak.

"To heal a creature that is so opposite of what you are there are certain boxes that you have to check. The first is you can have no hatred for that creature in your heart. Holy power reacts to the user's emotions as you well know. The second is you do not fight the innate power of the creature. Instead of overriding Youkai power like when you purify, you work alongside it and let it take the lead. Youkai's know what their bodies need better than you. Your power is just there to aid and enhance."

"Kagome, how do we stop the residual holy power already there?"

"I only know of one way, and it is risky." She paused. "Kaede told me once that a Miko or a Monk can purify and cancel out another's power if their will is strong enough. That is what we have to do without causing further damage."

Closing her eyes Kagome called upon her power and felt Miroku do the same with his. Slowly she envisioned tendrils of power attacking the residing holy power. Once every trace had been eradicated her power nudged his and showed him how to bring out the dormant Youkai healing and energize it to work. Opening her eyes Kagome fell to the floor and Miroku next to her. Her limbs felt deadened. Slowly sitting up she saw that the raccoon's entire left side had regenerated, and his breath had even out. Looking over she saw the amazing look on Miroku's face. When she went to stand a familiar pressure made itself known on its backside. WHACK! 

"Pervert," she shouted. "You are supposed to help me not hinder."

He just grinned sheepishly as Sango and Shippou came up to them with the much-needed supplies. Instructing them to tend to those who were not in as serious condition, Kagome explained that she and Miroku would go after those who would not make it out the night first. Sango tossed each of them a protein bar and a juice box before walking off. Sucking down the juice the pair split to help those they could. 

Exhausted Kagome looked up from her latest victim. She was only able to stop the residual holy power before she ran her own power empty. They had been at it for hours, and she had lost track of the number of Youkai that they had saved. Wiping her sweat-soaked mop called hair out of her face Kagome looked around. Miroku was passed out on an empty cot with Shippou. Sango continued to bandage and help those she could. Staggering to her feet Kagome zombie walked outside. When the fresh air hit her, Kagome looked up. The sun was just starting to rise above the city. They had worked through the night. Natsu the Youkai that had brought them there was leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. Collapsing at his feet she began to talk.

"There are too many for just us. You need to send for extra healers."

"Where would such healers come from?" he snarled.

"I am sure that High King Sesshomaru could provide them," she yawned.

"Our 'High King' has not been seen or heard from since the attack."

"I am sure he has a good reason," Kagome stated. 'he did not seem like the type to ignore his people' she thought. Pulling out her phone she began to scroll until she found Inuyasha's name. When it began to ring Kagome put it on speaker so Natsu could listen in.

"What the Fuck Kagome," Inuyasha snarled. "Do you know what time it is. I just made it to bed an hour ago."

"That is not my fault Inuyasha." She stated. "This is important. If you don't want to listen, then put your brother on I am sure he will want to hear what I have to say."  
"Half-brother and why would you want to talk to the bastard anyway?"

"Because I have just spent the entire night healing his subjects that were caught in the surge of holy power. I don't even know how many were lost before I got to them."

She heard him slam the door and start running down the hall.

"You still in Edo Kags?"

"Yeah, we are on the outskirts of the city. Yash, I need more healers here now. Miroku and I are running on empty and we have only helped a fraction of the people that are here."

The sounds on the other side of the phone became muffled when he entered what sounded like another room. For a minute, the only things that Natsu and Kagome could hear were snarls and growls. Finally, a cold voice that sent shivers down her spine came onto the line demanding to know the situation. Nodding at Natsu, Kagome encourage him to take over the call.

"My name is Natsu and I have been caring for the Youkai that was too close to the wall when the Conclave began their massacre. I brought in the Miko Kagome when we realized that they were not healing on their own due to the residual holy energy that was continuing to attack their system. She and the monk that she was with have been saved many lives but there are too many for them to heal on their own."

Silence reigned on the other end of the line until Kagome picked up something that sounded like someone muttering about a thorn in their side. The voice came back and instructed Natsu to give their location so he could send them a compliment of healers. Once Natsu had answered the call ended. 

"What just happened?" he asked amazed.

"If I am guessing correctly Inuyasha put his brother on the phone and it sounds like Sesshomaru had no idea that the situation in the border towns was so dire," Kagome yawned.  
Shock registered across his dark features, highlighting his dragon heritage. 

"You are telling me that I just spoke to my king?" Kagome nodded. "You are a surprising human Kagome. How did you get the phone number to the second in line to the throne?"

"That is a long story, better to be told after I get some sleep," She stated, getting up. Exhaustion crept up on her as she went back into the building. Finding a comfortable section of floor Kagome let sleep claim her.


End file.
